Shun Gets Surreal
by seatwork1
Summary: They met by accident. Amber meets Emerald. Friends forced them together. The guy fell, the girl avoided him. The guy avoided her, the girl fell. And now they’re physically separated. Would they still end up together, in reality?A SyaoranSakura fic.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Me, Amber

Alright, it's been a while since I updated. Honestly, I'm not busy. Just lazy. Soo, to pay you guys in what I missed, I wrote a new story in a new anime category.

**Shun gets Surreal. – CCS – ****SakuraxSyaoran**

Summary: They met by accident. Amber meets Emerald. Friends forced them together. The guy fell, the girl avoided him. The guy avoided her, the girl fell. And now they're physically separated. Would they still end up together, in reality?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. I made up the story plot though.

Honestly, I still don't have an idea for the next chapters to come, so please do send me your ideas! BTW, Happy New Year Guys!

--Hope you'll like it!—

xHUNGRYxBABYx

**Shun gets surreal.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Me.**

-SAKURA'S POV-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Just like yesterday, and any other day before, my pink alarm clock woke me up. Half-consciously, I dragged myself out of bed.

It's Saturday and I have a shopping appointment with my bestfriend, Tomoyo, today. Aww, it only means that I don't have the freedom to choose my own outfit.

A N Y W A Y S…

I made my way to the bathroom door, wrapping myself completely in a bathrobe. I entered the shower, turning on the hot water first then the cold, making the warmness of the solvent just the way I like it. I spent half an hour showering, brushing my teeth and all my morning ritual. Going out the door, wide-awake by now, which means, I'm back to the clumsy state again…BANG! Told ya.

"Oi, Kaijuu, what's the noise about?" My brother shouted. Touya's voice sounds annoying even its still morning.

"Nothing! Hehe. Just the usual clumsiness." I shouted back.

"Right. Come on down, Breakfast ready, dad left already. And oh, try not to wreck the house."

"WHATEVER!" I hate big brothers.

I walk up to my closet, pulled out the casual shirt and pants and some undies. I put them on and settled in front of the mirror. I applied light make-up on my face and gathered my hair in a tight ponytail. I stood up, gathered my needed things then walk out the door, ran down the stairs, then, CRASH! I tripped down the last step.

"Hey, Kaijuu, It's still early to change to your true monster form." Touya entered the scene again, making fun of me. BEHHHH! I stuck out my tongue to him.

I entered the kitchen, sat down at usual spot on the dining table and Touya put a plate of toast, egg and bacon in front of me... Hmmm, yummy.

I was about to take a bite of my toast when my cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey! Sakura." High-pitched voice greeted me. "Oh, hey, Tomoyo, wassup?" Tomoyo started blabbing about what we will do later on. "And, by the way, I'm bringing a couple of guys later on, is it fine with you?" Guys?

I'm known for my friendly attitude but the way I treat guys is totally opposite of that approach. I believe that all guys are wolves except my Dad, most of my friends, Yukito and Touya. Dunno why but I've always been like that. No matter how hot, sweet or attractive that guy is.

"Hey, you alright?" Tomoyo's confused voice brought me back.

"Yeah…" I'm not so sure if that's true.

"So, is it fine if I bring guys along? I know your outlook towards them but…"

"Oh, it's alright, there's nothing I can do now, right?." Tomoyo shrieked. "HOOEE! What was that for?"

"Oh, Sakura, you're going to like them! Especially Li-kun! Haha! You'll look so kawaii together…"

"HEY, just a sec! Us? TOGETHER?? HELLOOOO…please Tomoyo, quit the matchmaking. I don't want some random pal to…" My voice trailed off when I saw Touya glaring at me. On second thought… maybe I'll write Touya's name under the label Wolves.

"Oh, whatever! Just see yah, round...10 o'clock, at our usual meeting place at the Penguin Park, got it? Bye!" Tomoyo's obviously annoyed on how I reacted earlier.

"Oi, Kaijuu, what's that?" Touya grunted then glared his protective eyes in front of me. AWW, darn it. "Nothing."

"It's not a nothing! What about that matchmaking and boys? You're going on a date? Sakura, you're too young-…" I was about to receive more sermons but luckily, the phone rang. Touya ran to the telephone.

"Hello?" I wonder who that is. "Oh, Yukito." Yukito is one of the guys I mentioned earlier. He's my brother best pal and he's great! Oh, thanks Yukito for the perfect timing! I made a mental note to buy him some gift later on.

10 or more min. passed, Touya and Yukito were still discussing something on the phone, DING! A light bulb appeared over my head. ",) Hey! It's my chance ya know! I'm going to leave, now! Touya's back was facing me so he didn't saw me. Oooh, take the luck. I crept out of the kitchen into the hallway then sprinted! OUCH! I fell flat on my face but managed to stand up and run again before Touya came.

"SAKURA!!!!!!! GET YOUR PRETTY CLAWS BACK IN HERE!!!!!!!!" Later on, I'm going in such big trouble.

.üÜü.

(Time Gap)

8:52. I've got a little more than an hour till my rendezvous with Tomoyo. I went directly to my fave shop, Mahrtini. With silent R of course. Hehe. Anyways, I opened the door and the sound of the bell welcomed me along with the voice of the lady behind the counter.

"Ohayo!" Ms. Kaho greeted me.

"Ohayo!" I greeted back with a beam. "Anything new?"

"Not much, just a few brooch and stuff toys over there. Take a look around." She's so kind, I can't help but smile.

I walk around and got a few figurines and clips. As I made my way to the counter, I bumped into a pole. A warm, soft but sturdy pole. It's smelled of a manly perfume but…HEY! I looked up and met those amber eyes. So it's not a pole after all. "Uhm, sorry, I didn't see you there," I whispered and turned away quickly, trying to hide the tomato-like face of mine. Oh damn, why am I blushing?

Anyway,

I faced my back to him, walking away, fast. I can feel his gaze as I retreat. For some reason, I became nervous and when I am nervous…BOINK. I hit my head into a REAL pole. And, shall I say, it hurts.

I went up to the counter, paid for the things I got and thanked Ms. Kaho. I exited the room as fast as I could, knocking a few things over, attracting some early-shoppers interests. Oh, well, at least I didn't see those amber eyes again.

.üÜü.

9:56. Hoe?! That time already? I rushed to the penguin park and I saw Tomoyo already there, holding her cam on one hand and the other's waving at me. WOW, it's my first time to be on time when I'm meeting Tomoyo out of school. Hehe. I neared the entrance to the park and I noticed that Tomoyo isn't alone. "_And, by the way, I'm bringing a couple of guys later on_," Oh, yea, the guys.

This chap is blue-haired with Azure eyes which are partially covered by his wire-grimed glasses. He's tall, definitely a lot taller than me. I must admit he's _quite_ handsome.

"Oh, hi Sakura! It's surprising that you're early today." Tomoyo's high-pitched voice complemented my on-time arrival. Hehe.

"Yeah, I know. Escaped Touya." I grinned my reply but she didn't see that because she turned and face the bloke over there.

Great, just great.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." Tomoyo faced me again and lightly slap her own cheek. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He introduced the man behind her, focusing the camera on me to record my reaction. Obviously. He made a quick nod and smiled. I flashed a small smile and a "Nice to meet you." in return.

I glanced around the park, avoiding the awkward introduction. Few minutes passed my eyes landed on the familiar choco-haired guy. Oh, damn, why does he have to come here? I quickly moved behind Eriol, ducking slightly (but not obviously), trying to hide myself.

"Hey, man. You're a bit late." Eriol said and I was surprised to see the choco-haired guy standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Li-kun. Hmm, 9:12. Bit late. I agree." Tomoyo said as the two guys started to talk. Tomoyo then, turned to me and whispered, "Now, Sakura? What can you say? HOT, ne, Li-kun? WEE! He's going with us today!"

With that, I almost fainted.

* * *

.üÜü.

-**CHAPTER END-**

So what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think of it. And send me your ideas on what you think should happen next! Thanks so much!

* * *

**-****xHUNGRYxBABYx****-**


	2. Chapter 2: He started it

Finally! I'm doing more than a one-shot! Haha! Please do review on this one. I'm still working on the next chapters, so I won't post for a while. Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Shun gets Surreal. – CCS – ****SakuraxSyaoran**

Summary: They met by accident. Amber meets Emerald. Friends forced them together. The guy fell, the girl avoided him. The guy avoided her, the girl fell. And now they're physically separated. Would they still end up together, in reality?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. I made up the story plot though.

**Shun gets surreal.**

**Chapter 2: He started it.**

-SAKURA'S POV-

"Hey! Sakura! Are you alright? You seem pale." Tomoyo asked me as we walk to the car, worry filled her voice. "Do you want to go back?"

"Nah! I'm fine. I kinda didn't expect your choco-guy, I mean Li-kun to go with us."

"Hey. Look here. I thought you don't mind? I mean, I can't send them off now right? It's rude." I can't detect if her voice brings annoyed reaction or a concern.

I shook my head. "No. I mean, we kinda met earlier. I bumped into him at Mahrtini, and I blushed and that's triple embarrassing." Oh, shiiip! Me and my BIIIG mouth.

Tomoyo gawked at me with a knowing look. "Don't. Get. Me. Wrong." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She walked off with a smirk on her face.

I followed her to the car and entered on the passenger's side at the front. "Hey, Sakura, sit at the back. Navigator Tomoyo will seat beside driver Eriol." Okay, they're on first name basis. "Seat beside Li-kun, on his right side." Oh, daaamm. She totally planned this! She, and I and we, knowing me, me and me, can't sustain a long car ride without falling asleep. And this mall could take, uh, 2-3 hours! And of course, I'll seat with Li and then I'll fall asleep and I'll lay my head on his shoulder and oof. Not a nice scene.

"Tomoyo..quit it." I tried to protest, but she's not listening... no, more like of she doesn't want to listen.

Argh. There's no point arguing anyway. Once Tomoyo decided on something, nothing's going to make her stop. I made my way to the back and sit beside choco-guy.

And then, we're on a roll.

.üÜü.

(Time Gap)

-TOMOYO'S POV-

Ha! Stubborn Sakura! She's pinching herself on the cheeks just to avoid sleeping. No wonder why her cheeks are so red.

Syaoran, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice that his companion at the back is acting like a total psycho. He's wearing his earphones and had his eyes closed.

Wahhh! Come on, Tomoyo! Think!

AHA!

"Hey, Eriol-kun. Do you have any CD's here playing soft music?" I whispered to him, trying hard not to get Sakura's suspicious attention.

"Yeah, I've got some over there. Look through it." He pointed at the compartment in front of me and I opened it.

I browsed through the CD's and found an instrumental music disc. I giggled. I then insert the disc to the player and lay back. Ha! So long Sakura! Don't get lost in dreamland!

-SAKURA'S POV-

Ouch! I pinched myself again. _Sigh._ I feel soo sleepy.

Tomoyo neared Hiiragizawa-kun and whispered something. Ahh, Tomoyo! This better not be anything involving me.

I watched them intensely.

Hiiragizawa-kun pointed at something and then Tomoyo started open it. She spent some time doing something over there then I heard her giggled. Hmm… a CD eh? I wish the songs in there are dance-able. So that I'll not fall asleep.

'Ten, tennenennen, ten, ten, tenenneennenen'

WHAT! OH DAMN! Instrumental! In Piano! Argh! I'll kill you later Tomoyo!

_Yawn._ I will not- DARN! I can't escape now!

(Time Gap)

-SYAORAN'S POV-

I was listening to my iPOD but then I heard soft music coming from the speakers of the car. I removed my earphone and relaxed my ears from hard rock music but kept my eyes closed.

Few minutes passed, "Hey Li-kun." High-pitched Daidouji called me.

"Yes, miss?" I asked.

"Sakura." She pointed to the auburn-haired girl beside me. I looked at her.

She's asleep, alright. But her neck was bent in _ouch_ kind of way.

I looked back at Daidouji and gave her a puzzled expression.

She patted on her shoulder. "Lay her on your shoulder. I don't want having a stiff-necked Sakura as a Barbie Doll later."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"What? Come on, Li-kun! Just for the ride." She said.

I shrugged then groaned. "Fine."

I moved closer to her then gently tilt her head towards my shoulder. "Thanks." Tomoyo said.

"Uhhh." Sakura made that noise.

Damnit.

Sakura moved a little then snuggled closer to then… she practically hugged me.

I closed my eyes and jerked my head upward in disbelief. But it seems that certain parts of my body have minds off their own. My arm moved around Sakura's waist and my hand reached for hers. In additional to my misery, my heart started to beat faster, pumping more blood to my cheeks, making it red.

I stared at her.

Is she the girl who bumped me earlier? Ha! She's the one!

Hmm…

She seems, no… she is pretty… scratch that, beautiful on closer look. She smells good too. She smells like cherry blossom and vanilla.

What!? Where did that came from??

_Yourself, duh?_

What!! Who are you?

_Emily Rose!! AWOO!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!! Duh! I'm your conscience, stupid!_

Really? Whatever.

I,..

_Ha__ I'm __gonna__ go now. Good luck lover boy. Remember: According to Li, Sakura's beautiful__ e!__and__ she smells oh so __goood_

WHAT! I'm gonna get you!!

_CLICK. (Fake Emily Rose vanished.)_

HAA! WTF! And OooOoOOooOOoOhhHhh, DAMN.

I can't be falling for this girl.

.üÜü.

-**CHAPTER END-**

Okay, so that's it for number 2. I got a party to attend yet, so please don't sue me if you didn't like it.

Please Review!

* * *

**-****xHUNGRYxBABYx****-**


	3. Chapter 3: A No More

**Chapter 3: **

-Sakura's POV-

"SERIOUSLY!" I shouted angrily to Tomoyo inside the Icings attracting shoppers' attention once again.

"Sakura, calm down! It's no big deal. Tsk." Tomoyo shot me an annoyed look. "And he didn't do anything bad to you, did he? Plus, it's a favor from me."

"Yeah! But still! Without my permission? And while I'm sleeping! It can be considered as a sexual harassment, you know!"

_Flashback_

I felt the engine stopped and I woke up. I opened my eyes but the bright lights from the fluorescent lamps of the parking lot blinded me. I tried to move but it feels like something _snaked_ around my waist. I looked at my left then saw choco-guy.

3

2

1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I shrieked startling Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo. Aw. GADDAMIT!

_End of flashback._

"Sexual Harassment! You're using Mr. Cornball's hyperbole right? That's sooo far away from harassment!" Tomoyo shrieked. Obviously, she's losing her much checked temper.

I sighed.

"Look Tomoyo, I know I over-reacted. But you also know that I don't want to be mix-match anymore. You know what happened the last time you set up a blind date."

_Flashback_

I rather not think about it…

_End of no flashback._

Tomoyo walked towards me. She opened her mouth and about to explain, but, "No, Tomoyo, I'm just fed up. All I need now is sleep. Without disturbance. Sorry, but you'll be having no dress-me-ups today."

My voice is dead calm. That'll get her… and my joy for this day.

So then, I retreat. Walking to the cab lane, I waited for a taxi to go home. This time, I'll be alone at the backseat.

.üÜü.



-SYAORAN'S POV-

I saw it all. All of it. I think they didn't notice but really, the whole situation scares me. I don't want to be the reason of their argument. I haven't had the chance to apologize to Sakura even though she blames her best friend, not me.

I suddenly had the urge to go to her, bend on my knees and apologize to her deeply. I ran to her, yes I did. Even though I know she'll push me away.

"Sakura, SAKURA! Wait, wait!" I shouted while running to the cab lane trying to make her stop. But then, when she saw me, she held her hand up to me. I stopped. Then she slowly put down her hand, I neared her.

"No! Don't you dare." She said in-between her sob and hiccups.

"Saku-" She cut me off.

"It's Kinomoto." Okay.. no first name basis.

"Kinomoto, I just want to apolo-"

"No. No more. I've had enough of it. Just, no more."


	4. PLEASE READ! not a chapter

Hey there! I know it's been a long time since I updated.

BUT..

I have no idea on what to write next.

HELP!

Send ideas through reviews. Much thanks!


End file.
